1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ruggedizing devices such as automatic data collection devices and/or computing devices, and in particular relates to ruggedizing devices having spinning media memory, for example hard disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous applications requiring the storage and/or retrieval of large amounts of data. For example, retailing, warehousing and/or shipping may require the storage of large amounts of data such as for tracking sales, performing inventory and/or tracking location or status.
A large variety of devices exist for collecting, storing and/or retrieving data. For example, automatic data collection devices such as barcode readers or scanners, radio frequency identification (RFID) interrogators, and touch memory or optical memory readers. Also for example, computing devices such as personal computing systems, lap-top, handheld, palm-top or personal digital assistant (PDA) computing systems, point-of-sale (POS) terminals or cash registers, as well as numerous other devices.
The most cost effective data storage typically takes the form of rotating or spinning media memory, for example, hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, magnetic disk drives such as floppy disk drives, and optical disk drives, to name a few. These memories typically employ read and/or write heads which are very closely spaced above the spinning media. Movement or shock may cause the heads to crash into the media resulting in damage to either the heads and/or the media. Thus, while capable of holding large amounts of data at low expense, spinning media memories are relatively delicate and not suitable for many environments, particularly where the spinning media memory will be subject to movement and/or shock. Some personal computing systems address this problem by allowing a user to temporarily disable or “park” the heads of the spinning media memory to prevent damage when the device containing the memory is to be moved.
A cost effective approach to providing access to large amounts of memory in challenging environments typically found in real-world applications is desirable.